


No Me Sonrías Así (Don't Smile That Way at Me)

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Snark, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel hides in the bathroom for a private moment by herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Me Sonrías Así (Don't Smile That Way at Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of [Mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com).
> 
> I chose a spanish title because... Well, I'm not sure. I thought it would sound nice. And yes, I do imagine Rachel would realistically feel conflicted about being in a relationship with Santana, not that she didn't like her, just that she wouldn't understand why she did at first.

Feeling uncomfortable, Rachel stood and stretched, faking a yawn for her curious audience of one - Santana. The latina smirked mockingly as she took the opportunity to lounge back on Rachel's sickening cute princess bed and spread her legs suggestively. It took Rachel every bit of her diva facade to turn away from the sight even when doing so only resulted in her being surprised by her vanity's mirror and the image of Santana on her bed right behind her slightly gaping reflection. _'Traitor,'_ Rachel grumbled silently, straightening her features to hide her dismay.

"Coming to bed, Snoopy?" Santana teased.

Spinning around, jaw set, Rachel glared at the other woman. "Snoopy?"

The latina tapped her nose in answer.

"I'm going to take a shower." The words were curt as Rachel turned back to her vanity to grab something off the table. However, Santana's reflection caught her eye as the dark skinned woman arched her butt off the bed and slid her panties off from beneath her skirt. "W-w-what are you doing?" Rachel stuttered.

"Getting undressed so I can shower when you're done. Is the thought of my body too hot for your 'perfect' eyes to stare at for too long?"

Unfortunately, Rachel didn't move out of the mirror's gaze quick enough, letting Santana see the blush that built up in Rachel's cheeks in both surprise and reluctant arousal. It seemed most of Rachel's feelings for Santana were reluctant, brought on clearly by a mental disorder that actually liked the verbal abuse of the other woman. Rachel Berry was a lot of things, but she definitely hadn't expected to find out she was a masochist.

"Don't take too long in there!" Santana called as Rachel quickly walked into the bedroom's adjoining bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

So it hadn't really been Rachel's idea for Santana to spend the night. Santana came over to rehearse a duet with her, which quickly turned into a heavy make out session. That led Santana to suddenly become 'too tired' to go home and went off on own her accord to ask Rachel's dads if it was cool if she spent the night, that way Rachel couldn't argue against it. Now the 'HBIC', as she called herself to Rachel's annoyance, was lounging in her bed while Rachel had to hide in her own bathroom to mask the fact that Santana made her body betray her. If she was to sleep in the same bed with the bane of her existence, and keep her virtue, there was some heavy petting she needed to do alone to make it through the night.

Letting the shower run as if she was actually going to jump in, Rachel undressed and folded what could be worn again (sweater vest) and placed the rest in the hamper. Grabbing a towel from the spares she kept in a neat little cabinet in the bathroom, she laid it out the floor in front of the tub. Making sure the door was locked, she knelt on the towel, inhaling the warm air the water from the showerhead was creating. Much as with everything else she did, Rachel had a certain way of masturbating. First she grazed her finger against her slit to awaken her hunger, then she teased her nipples with her fingertips, letting them become hard nibs beneath her touch. Following that, she licked her fingers and began playing with her clit until she found the spot that made cry out softly, rubbing it until she rode out a delicate little wave of pleasure.

Today, however, she was on fire; her body hot from the make out session and little verbal shots at her ego and self-esteem all day. Whatever didn't kill you, made you stronger, was Rachel's self assuring voucher for her masochism. When she ran her finger against her slit, it ignited a ball of electricity that surged throughout her body quickly, making her bite down hard on her bottom lip to keep Santana from hearing the gasp that wanted to escape. She had felt like this before, but it was never this intense. Without thought, she dove at her clit, feeling wetter than she expected as she began to rub herself. Her body trembled as the intensity flowed through her, making her lean forward until her breasts were smooshed against the bathtub's edge.

Fingers rubbed at one side of her clit, then the other, letting a ball of pleasure build up in Rachel's stomach. As it moved up toward her chest, she felt something she had never felt before in her loins. All her prior masturbations had been mild and satisfying enough to keep her on track and her head clear of temptation, but this was something else completely. It was the feeling of coming she knew, multiplied threefold and making her pant for breath like she had never really done before. Gritting her teeth in an attempt to keep herself silent, Rachel found the one particular spot that had always made her come quickly before. Rubbing it resulted in a dam breaking deep within her chest, welling up her throat and spilling out her mouth in a strangled and surprised moan. Two realizations came of that:

Realization one - Rachel Berry had just experienced her first 'real' orgasm, because she never before had had her blood pounding in her ears and a throbbing in her clit after any other masturbation sessions, so surely, this had to have been a real orgasm.

Realization two - She had just loudly moaned, which made her clamp her hands over her mouth in shock and horror.

"Oh, don't be modest now," Santana's voice piped up, scaring the color out of Rachel. "I am honestly surprised by that display. Who knew that little miss prude was capable of such arousing solos?"

Rachel spun around quickly, her back hitting the porcelain side of the bathtub as she tried in vain at covering herself with the parts of the towel not pinned beneath her butt. Not only was Santana behind her, she was leaning against the door Rachel had made sure to lock - while completely naked and clearly unashamed of being so. The sight of the grinning girl sent a small twinge between Rachel's legs, but the fright of seeing her in the same room where she had just finished masturbating overwhelmed any other emotions that were not immediate panic and fear.

"W-what are doing there!? How LONG have you been there? I locked the door!" Rachel asked in a single breath, unable to control her pounding heart.

"Please, I learned how to pick locks when I was old enough to walk, and I've been here for the entire show," Santana said smugly.

Rachel wasn't sure whether she wanted to be mad at being caught or if she wanted to die of embarrassment from being caught. Her mouth opened and closed several times as she tried to think of a witty retort, a snide remark, a single curse word to throw back at the smug teen. Unfortunately, all she could manage was a weak plea.

"Please don't tell anyone."

Tears welled up in Rachel's eyes as fear ultimately won out. She took so much pride in being presentable to others and she knew Santana would blab about this. Mock her to her face in front of others and behind her back. The thought was too much to bear as she hid her face with her hands and cried. She wasn't expecting to feel Santana leaning against her a moment later, naked arms wrapping around her and pulling Rachel's reluctant, trembling body against hers. Fingers slid through black hair in a soothing motion as Santana gently 'shh'ed her. There was no signs of mock or false security as lips kissed her head, ear, and shoulder. It felt like ice on a burn, to Rachel's surprise.

"Relax, _nena_ , I'm not that fucked up of a person," Santana reassured in a sad and soothing voice.

A small sob was the only response.

"Hey, look at me," Santana said, pulling away slightly.

Reluctant, Rachel lowered her hands enough so she could see the other girl. The usual looks Santana gave her were completely absent, replaced with a look of concern that Rachel had never seen before. Dark fingers brushed Rachel's hair back away from her face, before grabbing and tugging at resistant fingers until they fell away so Santana could look at the other girl's teary face.

"Like I said, I'm not that fucked up. Besides, why would I want to tell people about this and run the risk of someone trying to get in your pants while I'm not looking?" Santana asked in seriousness. "Fuck that shit. You're my girl now and I'm not going to treat you like some one-night stand. Besides..." The latina trailed off, leaning in to kiss Rachel's pouting lips. "I don't want to make you cry like this. Ever."

Rachel studied Santana's face in silence for a full minute, searching for deceit in her words and actions, but she could find none. Still somewhat fearful, she gave a small smile and hugged Santana, burying her face comfortably into the crook of the latina's neck. "Thank you," was all she could manage to say. For a long time they stood like this, until Santana smirked and pulled away.

"You know, the hot water is sure to go soon. Why don't we shower together?"

Rachel blushed at the implications of this. "Are you going to actually be able to behave?"

Santana laughed. "After what I saw before? I can't guarantee anything. That shit was hot as hell."

Unable to resist, Rachel grinned. "Come on then. Time's a'wasting."

  
**-End-**   



End file.
